


Wizard-Apprentice bonding activities

by Sugarberry_and_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus McDonald and Taako Bonding, Fluff, Taako Loves Angus McDonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarberry_and_tea/pseuds/Sugarberry_and_tea
Summary: Angus wants to go sledding, Taako bonds with his magic boy.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Wizard-Apprentice bonding activities

Angus was incredibly smart, even for a young boy. It wasn’t a lie to say he was the worlds greatest detective, even though he was only 10 years old. He’d solved cases that adults had given up on and he’d even discovered the BOB while working with limited information. Point was he was insanely smart, but he was also still a child. No matter how mature he acted he was still a little boy, and little boys sometimes wanted to do little boy activities, in this case sledding. It had snowed, he hadn’t really been able to see it from the moonbase since they were so high up and the weather on the base was controlled so there wasn’t any snow here, but he did happen to know that there’d been a pretty big snow fall on the ground. 

He was excited. He’d heard that there were some really big hills just outside of Neverwinter that were amazing to sled on and he wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day there playing in the snow. There was one problem though, technically he wasn’t allowed to go planetside without supervision unless he was working on a case. He was allowed plenty of freedoms in his job and he wasn’t trapped on the moonbase, the director was just reasonably against a child running around on his own. And though it annoyed him he understood her reasoning, she was right to some degree. Right now though it was just a pain, he wanted to go sledding and to do that he’d have to find someone to take him. 

Magnus or Killian would be the obvious first picks, both were sporty and would probably love sliding face first down a hill. Unfortunately both were busy, Killian with her seeker work and Magnus with his training. He’d have to wait for them to get a day off and by then the snow would probably have melted away. If he really wanted to go he’d have to do it now. He thought of the other adults he could ask, Avi had stay and man the cannons so he was out, Johann never really left and Merle was grumpy so none of them were options. And then there was Taako. Angus really liked Taako, he loved taking magic lessons from him and he knew that even though the elf claimed to hate him there was no truth behind his insults. He’d even say the two of them were friends. 

And friends would usually do activities together, for example sledding. So it wouldn’t be too weird to ask Taako right? Except that sledding seemed like an activity Taako would hate. He could already hear the elf complaining that it was too cold, that his hair was getting tangled by the wind and that his feet were sore from walking uphill. Angus was pretty sure Taako would outright refuse to take him, so there was probably no point in asking. But he still really wanted to go. And there was no one else to take him, Taako wouldn’t even have to stay with him if they went, he could just say he was chaperoning and go do his own thing. He would ask him anyway, Angus decided. The worst thing that could happen was Taako teasing him about it. 

With that though in mind he marched his way to Taako dorm. He’d just ask, and when Taako inevitably said no he’d deal with that rejection, it wasn’t like he needed to go sledding, he just really really wanted to. With that in mind he knocked on the door. 

“Sir, will you please chaperone me down planetside? It snowed and there’s a big hill and I want to go sledding, but madame director said I need someone to take me and no one else can. You don’t even have to stay with me, you can go off and do your own thing” he rambled out the moment the door opened. He readied himself for Taako’s refusal and the disappointment that would come from having to sit this snowstorm out. 

“Sure thing pumpkin, when should I be ready to leave” Angus blinked in surprise, he hadn’t been expecting this result. His shock must have been showing on his face since Taako was quick to say “I’m insulted that I’m the last person you asked. You saying that just because I don’t enjoy getting the shit beat out of me like Mags I don’t have fun?” 

“No sir!” Angus was quick to say “I just thought maybe you wouldn’t like sledding. Or maybe you just wouldn’t like spending time with a kid” 

“Of course I wouldn’t just spend time with a random kid, you’re like, the only child I can be around without getting the urge to punt a kid” Taako said before giving him a solid pat on the head. “Now go run and get bundled up, I’m not gonna get in trouble for bringing back a little icicle” and then the door was shut in Angus’s face. He could hear Taako moving around inside, no doubt getting dressed for the cold weather that awaited him. He too rushed back to his room to get into his snow gear. 

He was overjoyed, he hadn’t been expecting Taako to agree so easily, much less for the older elf to actually want to sled with him. He was happy to be able to spend time with Taako and even happier that the man seemed to want to spend time with him too. In what felt like no time he was waiting on the quad, bundled up in his snow gear with his sled held in his hands. He nearly buzzed with excitement, he was actually about to go sledding with Taako! Soon enough Taako had joined him and the two had gotten launched towards the ground. Angus was pressed against the window for nearly the whole ride, observing the blanket of white snow that coated the ground. He was so excited he could hardly sit still, Taako just chuckled as he watched the little boy buzz with excitement.

Angus hadn’t been expecting Taako to agree to take him, nor had he been expecting Taako to actually want to go sledding with him. They spent the day hurling themselves down the hills at breakneck speeds, Taako floating their sleds and himself back up to the top after every ride. For hours the two played together until it started to get dark and the tiredness that comes from a full day of playing set in. Even then though Taako had taken them to a little cafe and they’d had cocoa and pastries. It was a better day than Angus could have hoped for and on the ride back he could feel his eyelids grow heavy. He wasn’t sure when he’d drifted off to sleep, he hadn’t meant to, but when his eyes fluttered open again he was being carried to his dorm room. His mind was still fuzzy with sleep and when Taako gently ruffled his hair with a whispered “good night” as he was laid down and tucked in he fell right back into his sleep. He wasn’t awake to see the sappy smile on Taako’s face as he looked down at the sleeping child, nor was he awake as the elf gave his forehead a little kiss before leaving. 

In his dreams he dreamt of the amazing day they’d spent together, and he was certain the two of them would have more days like it to come.


End file.
